Numbericons
The Numbericons are Numberblocks that represent every number, but only consists of 1 block. Well-Known Numbericons *29 - He is well known for having the goofiest voice, and when he sings, he chokes half to death. *48 - He is known by many due to him resembling Barney the Dinosaur. He has since changed his appearance to stop this humiliation. The 48 with the snout is known as "Fake 48". *59 - Known for his monobrow that keeps appearing and disappearing. He is rivals with 72. *65 - Known for his extremely annoying robotic voice, he will pop up everywhere and possibly go berserk and jumpscare other icons for no reason. *68 - Known for being similar to Jumba from "Lilo and Stitch". *72 - Known for her extremely loud and deep, ear-piercing voice and her catchphrase "WHOPPER WITH ONION". Sometimes seen garbling and screaming at 59 with that voice. *88 - Known for being absolutely offended by being called "fat", so offended that he will show up underneath your desk and prepare for a brutal knockout, RIGHT NOW!! *98 - Is one of the most popular Numbericons to fans because of how prominent he is, possibly due to the fact he is holding a sign saying, "Click on me!" :) *137 - Known for being Temper from "Best Fiends". *233 - He resembles Pleakley from "Lilo and Stitch". *294 - Known for resembling 98 due to him being 98 x 3. *324 - Known for being the smallest Insaneblock. *363 - Known for having 2 normal eyes and a big, black, bloody eye caved into the middle of his face. *365 - She is called "Yearblock" and represents every year. *366 - She is called "Leapyearblock" and represents every leap year. 29 gets involved in this. *388 - Known for being the very, very insane version of 88. *391 - Known for having 2 forms. regular 391, and SEVERELY MUTATED AND DISTURBING 2-FACED 391. *420 - Known for being obsessed with MLG, Dank Memes and smoking weed. *439 - Known for resembling the Pokemon, Mime Jr. *441 - Known for having "Hieuh", a korean letter, on his crown and face. *444 - Known for his obsession with jelly. *462 - Known for resembling the Pokemon, Magnezone. *476 - Known for resembling the infamous Pokemon, Probopass. *480 - Known for resembling the beloved, Yoshi. *511 - Known for celebrating Bonfire Night. *530 - Known for being Robbie Rabbit. *545 - Resembles Marie from "Splatoon". *555 - Known for resembling Daizy from "Wow Wow Wubbzy", but she is always trying to punish her. *585 - Resembles Callie from "Splatoon". *592 - Known for resembling the Pokemon, Frillish. *599 - Known for resembling the Pokemon, Klink. *601 - Resembles Cuphead *605 - Resembles Mugman *616 - He is literally a demon. *619 - Resembles a Ninji from the Super Mario series. *626 - Resembles Stitch. *666 - He is literally the Devil. *707 - She's an angel, meaning that she gives life. *720 - She is always trying to ban the number 7, just because she doesn't have 7 as a factor. *727 - Resembles Randall Boggs from "Monsters Inc." *736 - He had one of his eyes gruesomely gorged out, and he will not forget the day that happened. *808 - Resembles Pearl from "Splatoon 2". *830 - known for being Rosie Rabbit. *859 - Resembles Marina from "Splatoon 2". *880 - Resembles Mimi from "Canimals". She's so cute. *881 - 889 - Known as "The Octocenter-Octodecker-Ex Team". They are all superheroes because they are bigger than 880, a multiple of 8 and 88. *899 - Resembles a Minion from Despicable Me, despite him not being yellow. *910 - Resembles Jack Skellington from "The Nightmare Before Christmas". *922 - Resembles Mysto from "Mixels". *943 - Resembles Bowser from the Super Mario series. *991 and 997 - Both the second biggest, and biggest 3-digit primes respectively. *1008 - Bans the number 5, like how 720 does with 7. *1081 - Resembles Blossom from "The Powerpuff Girls". *1088 - Resembles a Nightmare version of 88. more info coming soon.